Three Ways
by Lycara
Summary: … of affection. First is the hand, then a hug, finally a kiss. ‹‹ Sesshoumaru x Rin ›› Fluffiness/Short Oneshots ;; Complete
1. First Way

**Disclaimer**: No. :'(  
**Notes**: Manga End SPOILERS (only warning); Post-Naraku. Slight OOC as in Rin's naïve-ness (I do my best not to make them so), Japanese suffixes. Third person mainly focused on Rin who will speak in third as well. Rin is 11-ish here. Chapter may have mistakes.

_Pairing_: Sesshoumaru/Rin  
_Genre_: General/Romance ; K+  
_Summary_: … of affection. First is the hand, then a hug, finally a kiss. ; Just some fluffiness. Drabble/Short Oneshots  
_Hand Summary_: "Kagome-sama?" She asked. "Hm?" The older girl said, turning her attention to the small girl, "Yes, Rin-chan?" Innocent brown orbs looked up at her, "Rin's been wondering, why do people hold another's hand? Like you holding Inuyasha-sama's?"

My attempt at some fluff. I don't usually write stuff like this, with Rin as a child or fluff since… I think I'm more better at serious stuff D:;; This is (sorta) a little experiment-practice for me: the idea came to me when I was thinking of my original characters. C: And it somehow led to me making this…

I _think_ you can interpret this fic any way you wish. Growing romance or Father/Daughter.

… I'm sort of edging more to the growing romance though.

If it _is_ possible, you can ignore that and think of the bearing gift as something else if you're more into the father/daughter relationship…

…

I don't think this is a very good drabble, kind of fails in my opinion.

But, well, that's for you to decide. So please read and **REVIEW**! ;3;

****

* * *

**. : Three Ways :.  
**. First Way: Hand .

She always wondered – curious really – when she saw other people with their hand in another's, _why_. She should know the meaning by now, least that what the small little voice said in the back of her mind. She never thought to ask – well, forgot to actually; there were many things that had to be done.

She had the chance now, though.

"Kagome-sama?" She asked, helping the priestess with her cooking; Inuyasha was busy working along with Miroku to exorcise a demon at a nearby town while Sango was occupied with the children with some help from Kaede.

"Hm?" The older girl said, turning her attention to the small girl, "Yes, Rin-chan?"

Innocent brown orbs looked up at her, "Rin's been wondering, why do people hold another's hand? Like you holding Inuyasha-sama's?"

Kagome blinked for a moment and smiled her attention back to the boiling pot; her face was slightly pink, "Well, that's because I love him."

"Love him?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Um…" The priestess said seeming to search for something. "When you like someone and they like you back, you hold hands." She paused for a moment, stirring the bubbling liquid. "It's, let's say, one of the three ways of affection."

"One of the three ways?" She felt a frown on her face.

"How to say…" Kagome murmured. "Well, the first way is the holding hands. If that person likes you back, they'll hold yours as well."

"What's the next way?" She asked, curious.

"A hug," she looked intently at the older girl who noticed and smiled. "And then a kiss."

"Hey, Kagome!" A voice called before she could ask more. "Is that food I smell?"

"Oh, Inuyasha's back." Footfalls were heard as he entered the small hut.

"That's all I get?" The half-breed grunted to Kagome who retorted. "You were only gone for a few hours."

"Hmph," he huffed and then turned to the small form beside the priestess. "Oh yeah, the old bag told me she needed you."

"Kaede-sama?" She said. "Okay, I'm off." She wiped her hands with the nearby cloth and then waved at them. "See you Kagome-sama! Inuyasha-sama!"

"Bye Rin-chan," she said waving with a grunt from the half-demon as she exited the hut.

--

She was in the fields, searching for the herbs Kaede told her to get. She hummed to a wordless song, kneeling down and breaking the plant from its stem. Her gaze wandered up to the heavens after picking half a dozen.

A smile made its way to her lips as she saw the figure descend from the sky, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

His feet touched the ground and made his way to her, "Rin." He greeted monotonously; she noticed something in his arm when he drew closer. He held it out to her: it was another kimono – another gift.

She took it from him, her gaze lingered on his face as he stared blankly. She smiled, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hm," he uttered, turning his gaze elsewhere.

A small silence hovered over them; she rocked back and forth on her heels, thinking of what else to say before he left as usual. Her eyes landed on his hand.

_Rin's been wondering, why do people hold another's hand? Like you holding Inuyasha-sama's?_

_Well, that's because I love him._

She reached her hand out and then hesitated for a moment – would he get mad? She glanced up at him from under her lashes seeing him stare at her with inspecting eyes. "Can Rin," she murmured softly. "Um… Can Rin hold Sesshoumaru-sama's hand?"

His golden eyes lingered on her a moment longer – it made her feel embarrassed and face heat up – and then, finally, away, "Do as you like."

Shyly, she clasped her small hand in his and beamed at him, "Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama, so Rin wants to hold Sesshoumaru-sama's hand."

His emotionless mask didn't change with his gaze at the sky, "Hn."

He made no indication of removing his hand from hers until she was called and had to return to the village.

**. **First _Way_** End .**


	2. Second Way

**Disclaimer**: Nope.  
**Notes**: Slight OOC (i think); Rin is 12-ish here and still speaks in third person. I'm not so well on vocab… so… um. Yeah… 8D; -fails-;;;  
Might edit later and there's a chance of mistakes…

_Hug Summary_: Her eyes landed on _that_; would she dare though? She really wanted to. What were those words Kagome-sama spoke before…? She had to _take a gamble_ – yes that sounded right. … Without a word she extended her arms and…

So, the plot for this chapter came randomly. The other idea was different from this one but the other did not work very well. This fic was actually inspired by a doodle I did (which is my icon and on my Dev if you wish to see).

I laughed because it should be the _story_ to inspire the doodle not the other way around lol xD

Anyways! Thank you to the three who reviewed: Ravyn Skye, TJcat01, and Shadowmaiden3!

Please enjoy and **REVIEW**! Make me happy, yeah? ;3;

* * *

**. : Three Ways : .  
**. Second Way: Hug .

The seasons came and went, beginning once more a new cycle. Usually everyday she was busy helping out with multiple things and was being taught by Kaede. Some days were fun when she got to explore and play while others were not when she had too many things to do till sundown.

She never had much time to talk to Kagome until she came back with Inuyasha from a travel – now was her only chance to, seeing that Inuyasha had been forced to accompany Miroku for the moment. She didn't know why but the older girl was usually being checked by either Kaede and Inuyasha was always somewhere nearby being protective.

"Kagome-sama," she asked when they were sitting down; she was free of duties at the moment. "Rin wants to know the second way – hug – what's it suppose to be like?"

The raven haired girl blinked, "Oh, well," She began, making herself comfortable on the floor. "It's when you embrace – hug – someone; if they return or allow it, it shows they care or doesn't mind." She paused for a moment. "If they pull away then… Well, it depends on that person."

"Hmm…" She frowned, thinking. She'd thought of it from time to time but the courage she had always slipped away when the time came…

She had to do it. She wanted to. But would he–?

"Rin!" She heard someone call, jolting her out of her thoughts.

She perked up, "Oh, Rin has to go to Kaede-sama now. Thank you and bye Kagome-sama." She got up and bowed, feeling the older girl's worried expression follow her as she exited the hut.

--

The herbs were waiting to be gathered; she didn't mind it, she was use to the outdoors. She was waiting as well, today was when Sesshoumaru-sama would be arriving – she sometimes saw Jaken with him but he was usually dismissed after a while… Sesshoumaru's visits of every week turned to every two weeks always bringing her a gift; he stayed a while when he did until he decides to go.

"Rin," she heard placing the plant in the basket. She stood up, a grin on her face, "Sesshoumaru-sama."

He held out another gift as she took it from him, smiling. "Thank you."

He said nothing and gaze elsewhere, still as a mountain, while a gentle breeze passed by. She pondered, this was her chance.

Could she do it? Would he allow it? She had gathered her courage – that seemed to slip away as the other times – just for this… She knew she couldn't hug him as Kagome hugged Inuyasha but… Her orbs slowly lowered from his face – … and then, her eyes landed on _that_.

Would she dare though? She really wanted to. _What_ _were those words Kagome-sama spoke before?_ She had to… _to_ _take a gamble_ – yes that sounded right.

She glanced at him timidly; his gaze was now set down upon her with studying eyes. Her heart accelerated and she felt herself flush pink feeling nervous. Without a word she extended her arms and wrapped them around the soft, white boa that was always draping over his right shoulder.

There was silence for a moment.

"… Rin." He stated with firmness.

Her grip on the fur tightened, burying her face against it; she gathered her nerves – maybe defiance in his eyes – and peeked up at him. He was staring impassively at her, golden eyes guarded.

He spoke again, his voice more commanding. "Rin."

"R-Rin just wanted to hug Sesshoumaru-sama…" She murmured, shrinking slightly but she still gripped the boa. "Rin knows Sesshoumaru-sama won't hug Rin… so Rin thought Rin could hug Sesshoumaru-sama's fur…"

His eyes narrowed slightly but she managed to hold her ground; another silence went by, "Hn," he uttered and looked away. "Do what you will."

The words were familiar – they were his usual words he tended to speak to her. She pressed her cheek against the fur, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She softly spoke. "Rin is glad. Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hn."

She nuzzled against the white softness, happy he didn't jerk away: just stand motionlessly and allowed it.

She wondered if he noticed the smile, hidden against the fur.

**. Second** _Way_ End **.**


	3. Third Way

**Disclaimer**: Nope.  
**Notes**: Post-Naraku. Slight OOC, Japanese suffixes. Third person mainly focused on Rin. Rin is 13-14 here, she'll sort of switch between third and first person when she speaks (which is quite little…). Chance of mistakes since it's a bit rushed…  
If I get some things wrong sorry it's been a while since I've seen/read InuYasha D8

_Pairing_: Sesshoumaru/Rin  
_Genre_: General/Romance ; K+  
_Kiss Summary_: _… "And then a kiss."_ Her eyes flickered to his back and immediately looked away, feeling her cheeks heat from the thought. The third part always made her nervous when she thought of it. A kiss – how would she? How _could_ she? Her heart quickened, her lord would never comply but…

Whoa, it's been seven months since chapter two huh…? ;;;  
So sorry to make everyone wait for the last chapter – it took me a bit since my muse and inspiration died again… as well as I had been busy with things;;;

I did my best on this but I can't guarantee the greatness (maybe because I'm half-asleep? Or maybe cuz half of this is forced…); in my opinion I don't think this one is as good as the other two… 8(  
Sorry if I disappoint. (Fluffy seems a bit OOC here than the other chaps… ; - ;) If a majority of you don't like this then I'll see what I can do in rewriting the third way…

But that's for you to decide I guess? I tried at least, so please read and **REVIEW**! I'd like to hear your thoughts about it! ;D

Oh, it's almost four, this is not good for sleeping this (uh) late four days in a row. D: Damn.

* * *

**. : Three Ways : .  
**. Third Way: Kiss .

_Run._ The words urgently hissed, echoing in her mind. Run_._

She darted madly through the thicket, her feet carrying her as fast as they could away from the thing behind her; stray branches and twigs that were in the path she fled on swiped at her clothing, shredding fabric and bits of skin while she passed.

She heard the voice coo behind her, "Come here my little prey…" She couldn't falter or it'd be her last; she ran even faster making her breaths come in sharp, heavy pants – her body wearing down from the strain and fading adrenaline.

She yelped as her foot snagged onto something from the ground and she fell forward harshly, wincing at the pain that was caused. She turned, wide eyed at the giant worm-like demon rushing towards her. She struggled to get up, calling for the only person she knew would come not matter what, eyes flickering rapidly to the creature now lunging at her, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

In an instant, she saw him appear before her seeing the back of his silhouette with sword drawn; a single swing sliced the thing in two. She immediately brightened upon seeing him, managing to stand up despite the retorting aches, "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She called again as he merely turned to look at her; he looked the same as she last saw him.

"Rin," he spoke in his usual nonchalant voice, but his eyes looked scolding, "you are not to wander in the forest alone again."

"Rin's sorry…" She mumbled, looking down at her torn and dirtied kimono. "I won't do it again." Her happy demeanor returned, seeing him again. "Rin's – I'm glad Sesshoumaru-sama's here."

He eyed her for a moment before uttering his natural response, "Hn." She beamed up at him and winced at the pain shooting up her right ankle; she noticed his golden orbs flicker back to her, "Ah-un is not far," he told her walking towards his right. "You will wait here."

"Okay," she replied trying to hide her sullenness with a smile for she felt somewhat guilty: it was like she was making her lord fetch an item for her – which exactly seemed to be occurring at the moment.

He walked out of sight without another word; she hoped he came back soon. Her eyes flickered nervously to corpse of the slain demon as if were to spring alive any moment but of course it wouldn't, _he_ killed it after all. She took a deep breath and turned her gaze back to brush where he had gone. She shifted the weight on her feet, trying to lessen the pain, for what seemed a long time when she saw him step out of the bushes holding the reins to the twin headed dragon.

"You're back," she grinned up at him then turned to greet the dragon. "Ah-un!" She smiled patting both of their heads as they uttered the familiar noise she'd known since her travels with them. "Where's Jaken-sama?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"He's waiting at the village," he replied simply. "We'll have that priestess treat your wounds."

_He must mean Kagome…_ She thought as she managed to climb on Ah-un's back letting her legs hang off its side, hands touching the black leather that saddled the dragon. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."

Ah-un groaned as it followed Sesshoumaru who had let go of the harness. A silence accompanied them as they continued to make their way back to the village out of Inuyasha's Forest; she kicked her legs, looking down at her feet which were quite scraped from running on the sharp objects. Her thoughts wandered.

"_One of the three ways?"_ She felt a frown on her face.

"_How to say…_" Kagome murmured. _"Well, the first way is the holding hands. If that person likes you back, they'll hold yours as well."_

"_What's the next way?"_ She asked, curious.

"_A hug,"_ she looked intently at the older girl who noticed and smiled. _"And then a kiss."_

Her eyes flickered to his back and immediately looked away, feeling her cheeks heat from the thought. The third part always made her nervous when she thought of it. A kiss – how would she? How _could_ she? Her heart quickened, her lord would never comply but…

She swallowed, "S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" She spoke nervously.

He stopped his steps, Ah-un mimicking his halt, as he half turned to face her, "What is it, Rin?" He walked over, pausing in front of her; eyes narrowing slightly. "… Are your injuries paining you?"

There was no backing out now as Kagome and Inuyasha would put it – with sheer luck he had moved near her, saving her from a more embarrassing fate; she took a deep breath and gathered whatever courage she had left. She leaned close to him, her lips touching the pale skin: placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

He merely stared blankly at her when she pulled back, saying nothing; she couldn't tell if he was angry, displeased, or anything after all she knew his emotionless mask and calm exterior never broke no matter what circumstance.

Her face felt like it was burning for doing such a daring stunt; it made her heart pound quickly as if she were being chased by the demon again. She managed a shy but nervous smile, "Rin wanted to tell Sesshoumaru-sama," her face flamed as she looked at him but felt her genuine grin return, reciting the words Kagome always told Inuyasha. "Welcome home."

"… Do what you will," he merely replied after a while's silence. He turned away from her and resumed leading them back to the village, Ah-un voicing its thoughts following the dog demon.

She couldn't help but stare at him, her hand placing itself over her mouth; the corners of her lips tugged and, for some reason, she couldn't help but giggle.

. Third _Way_ **End** .  
**: ****Fin**** :**


End file.
